Life Is Just A Musical
by LuvreadingR-I
Summary: I want to create a story filled with one shot chapters based on songs. Who knows what the ladies will be in for!
1. Chapter 1

Here is the first song that I wanted to play with. The timing is the first episode of a new season after a season finale of losing one of our ladies. Face it, it's been happening a lot, right? And the usual, I don't own these lovely ladies or any other characters, but I have fun playing with them!

* * *

Jane raises her face to feel the warmth of the sun as it caresses her face. She listens as the laughter of children playing nearby dances on the breeze. She feels her lover's hand entwine fingers into hers. _Ah, what more could I ask for?_

"Jane, this was a perfect day for a picnic. Thank you for suggesting it."

Jane opens one eye to glance at Maura. "I have to admit that this was a pretty spectacular plan if I do say so myself."

Maura laughs at Jane's fake modesty and leans down to kiss. her. "I love you, Jane."

"Love you too, Maur. What do you want to do next? It's a pretty nice day, so we can walk the Freedom Trail if you would like. Or, do you want to go to the Aquarium? I'm sure you've seen more impressive ones all over the world….."

"What if we save the aquarium for another day. I would much rather hold your hand as we take a walk and enjoy this lovely weather. Would you care for one more brownie before we pack up?"

"Twist my arm."

"Now, why would I want to do that?"

Jane smiles. "Just a saying, my love. It really means that yes, please, I would love another brownie."

The ladies enjoy their last brownies as they watch the nearby children kick a soccer ball around. They start to pack everything in their picnic basket when a soccer ball bounces onto their blanket.

"A little help?" A boy waves to the ladies.

"Hey, Maura, did I ever tell you that I played soccer in high school? Watch this!" Jane picks up the ball, cocks it behind her head, takes a step and throws it perfectly to the boy. Jane laughs. "Pretty good toss, right Maur?" Jane turns and Maura is not there. Clouds are rolling in. The wind is picking up.

"Maura?" Jane turns again. The children are gone. The park is gray and deserted.

Jane feels panicked.

"Maura!" Jane turns and the blanket is gone. She is standing in an alleyway in the city with her work clothes on.

"Mauraaaa!" Jane screams Maura is gone. _I've lost her. I couldn't save her_. Jane feels desolate.

Jane wakes with her hand over her mouth, stifling a sob. Her heart is breaking at the loss. Her head bends as tears stream down her cheek. Suddenly, she feels the bed shift next to her. Her hand reaches out to feel a warm body.

"Maura?" She whispers, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Hmmm, Jane? Are you ok?"

Jane gathers Maura into her arms. "I thought I lost you!"

"You found me. I'm right here, Jane."

Jane holds tight to Maura, stroking her. "I'm never letting you go again Maura. I can't take this any more. I love you. I can't lose you."

"I love you too, Jane."

Jane kisses the top of Maura's head. "No, Maur. Not like a friend. I LOVE you, love you. I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way, but we're not promised tomorrow, so I have to finally tell you the truth. I love you Maura Isles." Jane feels Maura hug her back.

"I love you also, Jane Rizzoli."

"Thank, God! We've wasted so much time. We've had too many close calls and I can't bear the thought of losing you. I promise to never take you for granted."

"I feel the same way. We aren't promised tomorrow, so we will make the most of every minute that we have together."

Jane settles back down to sleep, never letting go of Maura. "We have a lot to talk about tomorrow."

"Mmmm, yes we do. Can we experiment with a few kisses in between the talking?"

Jane feels butterflies in her belly. She kisses the top of Maura's head, "Can't think of a better way of spending the day. Goodnight, sweetheart."

Maura kisses Jane's hand, "Goodnight, my love."

* * *

Hi everyone! Let me know what you think of this. Should I pick more songs, or drop it?

My love to Belgium


	2. Lady in Red, Part 1

First, may I say, forgive me for creating the generic Stamp Out Illness Benefit. There are so many cancers/diseases/illness benefits and charities, that I did not want to promote just one. After reading this, please make a donation to one that means something to you for the New Year coming up.

A nod to Tess Gerritsen and TNT: Thank you for creating these lovely characters that we love to play with at times.

* * *

"Alright everyone, that about covers it all. Let's have a safe …."

"Excuse me, sir?" Lieutenant Cavanaugh is trying to wrap up the meeting when he is interrupted by Patrick, their temporary office intern. "Don't forget this." Patrick hands Cavanaugh a sheet of paper.

"Ok, one more thing I guess." He looks down and quickly scans the paper. "Oh, right. Listen up. ' _Stamp Out Illness_ ' is asking the assistance of the Boston Police Department in a benefit venue. Last year, the Boston Fire Department helped them and they made a shit-ton of money. I guess this is also a little challenge from our friends of the BFD to see if we can match the money they made.." Cavanaugh scans the crowd. "Let me just say this, I expect full participation from this department. Understand? Not only are we going to match what the BFD raised, we're gonna beat them! Check your emails for more information." Cavanaugh glances at Patrick for confirmation and Patrick nods. "Let's have a safe day." Cavanaugh walks back into his office.

Jane double clicks to open her mail. She is curious to see what is expected for participation for this benefit. She finds two attachments in the email, one is the flyer describing the evening as a "Black Tie Preferred" event with all of the date, time and location information. The other one is the description of possible jobs to do that evening; bar, hors d'oeuvre table, information tables…

"What?! 'Everyone is expected to do karaoke? A song of their choice and be prepared for requests'?' What is that about?" Jane is leaning forward in her chair hoping that she has misread the document.

Frankie makes a face at his sister. "Pffft. What are you worried about? I've heard you sing, you have a great singing voice."

Jane rakes her fingers through her hair. "Maybe in the shower…."

Frost chuckles. "Want us to install a special effects shower on the stage so you can sing?"

Korsak chimes in, eyes twinkling. "If the male attendees know that Jane will be singing from a shower, I'm sure that would boost donations."

Frankie leans back in his chair, "Sounds like a plan to me!"

Jane rolls her eyes. "Not to me."

The day progresses slowly with the team looking through evidence and tracking down leads with their latest case. Progress has finally been made. Jane feels her phone vibrate.

 _Maura: Would you like to come over tonight?_

 _Jane: Pizza and movie?_

 _Maura: Of course, it's Friday night._

 _Jane: My turn to pick out the movie_

 _Maura: From our list, correct? I'll pick up the pizza_

 _Jane: Yes. See you soon xxx_

 _Maura: xxx_

Jane smiles. They each had a list of approved movies that the other was willing to watch that they created after some failed Friday movie nights. Jane makes a quick stop at her apartment to grab her overnight backpack. Next stop, is the Red Box that is conveniently located next to a liquor store so she can pick up a movie and some beer and wine to go along with the pizza that Maura is getting.

In no time at all, Jane is pulling into Maura's. She grabs the bags and makes her way to the front door, a quick knock and she walks into the delicious smell of pizza. Maura walks out of the kitchen to wrap her arms around Jane's waist and gives her a warm kiss.

"Hi there, perfect timing. I only walked in 3 minutes ago."

Jane grins. "Great, the pizza hasn't had the time to get cold and the beer not warm." Jane no longer rolls her eyes at Maura's very precise time reports. It was never, 'a couple of minutes ago'.

"Jane, you realize you don't have to knock when you walk in."

Jane shrugs. "Habit."

Maura gently shakes her head while Jane is pouring the wine. They had been dating for 5 months last month when Maura asked Jane if she would like to move in. Jane spends most weekends and usually 1 or 2 nights during the week at Maura's, it would be the logical next progression in their relationship, but Jane said not yet. Maura knows that Jane is fully committed to their relationship, she just didn't seem ready to make it public.

Maura gets the plates out. "Would you like to eat while we are watching the movie?"

"Nah, let's eat out here." Jane takes a bite of her pizza. Her eyes close as she savors the flavors dancing on her tongue.

The ladies talk about their days in between bites of pizza. Jane's eyes widen as she remembers the email about working the benefit.

"Hey, Maur. Did you get an email about the BPD helping out a benefit that will help the ' _Stamp Out Illness'_ benefit?"

Muara daintily dabs her mouth with a napkin. "Yes, I did. I think this a wonderful benefit that we will be involved in. The Isles Foundation usually provides a generous donation to the various benefits for the ' _Stamp Out Illness'_ Society."

"Well, can you explain to me what Black Tie Preferred or Request means exactly?"

Maura shifts her seating as she goes into teacher mode. Her eyes sparkle. "Do you want me to explain ALL the different level of Black Tie affairs?"

Jane waves her hands in front of her face. "No! Just this one. I don't need to be any more confused than I am."

Maura smiles. "Some other time. Can I just say that a white tie affair is the most formal? For women, it's very complicated. Depending on the time of the event, the formality of the invitation, the age of the woman; these all play a part of the length of the dress. It can be anything from a long formal gown; to a little black dress."

"Ugh!" Jane lowers her head to the table in a defeated gesture.

"Jane, you look beautiful in dresses!" Maura hears a muffled "Thank you" from the mass of hair on the table. Jane runs her fingers through her hair when she lifts her head up. She sighs.

"What if I am a bartender, or person walking around carrying hors d'oeuvres? I can't do that in a dress! What are you going to wear?"

Maura gets an excited look in her eyes. "Well, after I opened the PDF invitation, I noticed that it suggested wearing formal for this benefit, so I looked online!" Maura does a little handclap.

"Of course, you did." Maura chooses to ignore Jane's comment in her excitement.

"I love the designs by Zuhair Murad. He has some very elegant gowns, some of which are….. quite daring."

Jane almost drools thinking of Maura's breasts in a 'daring' gown, but then her forehead gets the wrinkly frown look. She will have to beat away all the guys that will undoubtedly flock around Maura's Rack of God.

Maura watches the emotions cross her lover's face. "Would you like to shop with me for yourself?"

Jane rolls her eyes. "Can't I wear dress pants and a jacket?"

"No, but can I make a suggestion?" Jane shrugs. Maura knew that Jane would have a problem with dressing in a formal gown, even though she always looks gorgeous in any dress, so Maura came up with a plan B.

"A woman's, fitted, tuxedo." Maura waited as Jane thought about it.

"They make tuxedos for women?"

"They do."

Jane raises an eyebrow. Maura wipes her fingers and grabs her phone. A minute later, she slides it along the table to Jane.

Jane is about to scroll on Maura's phone when Maura clears her throat. Jane quickly wipes her greasy fingers on a napkin. She slowly chews her pizza as she looks at the pics.

"I can do that?"

"Of course you can, Jane. You will look extremely sexy." Jane grins at Maura's compliment.

"Can you show me an example of Murad's dress designs?"

Maura takes her phone back, spends a minute looking for what she wants, and shows it to Jane. Jane stops chewing and swallows slowly.

"When do you want to go shopping?"

Maura laughs gaily. "Jane Rizzoli _wants_ to go shopping?"

Jane grins. "If it's for a dress like that, to go on _you,_ hell yes!"

The ladies finish their pizza and bring their wine to the couch. They get into their "movie watching position - Jane leans back into the corner, legs spread, one on the couch and Maura settles between Jane's legs. Jane is content feeling Maura in her arms. As Maura presses play, Jane looks over her shoulder at the overnight bag she brought with her.

' _I never want this to end. Time to get my big girl panties on and stop being afraid.'_

* * *

Happy Holidays everyone! This was going to be a one shot, but it grew.

Special thanks to L2GQ for the prompt. Hope you like it!

Hugs to all!


	3. Lady in Red, Part 2

A nod to Tess Gerritsen and TNT: Thank you for creating these lovely characters that we love to play with at times.

* * *

5 weeks later

Maura hears Jane growl from the guest bathroom. "Are you alright, Jane?"

"I can't do anything with my hair!" There is a distinct whine in Jane's tone. Maura smiles as she finishes her make-up. "Why don't you come here and let me help you?" She hears Jane stomp toward the master bathroom. Jane had chosen not to go with Maura earlier in the day to have her hair done, but agreed to get ready at Maura's because Maura's beauty supplies were almost like a beauty salon compared to what Jane has.

A grumpy/nervous Jane appears in the doorway. Maura points at a stool and Jane obediently sits. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

Jane runs her hand through her hair. "This!" Maura considers Jane's unruly waves utterly beautiful, but wants Jane to feel more comfortable. She takes her comb to arrange Jane's waves in a slightly more manageable fashion and then applies product to make them stay.

"There. Do you like it? Having your hair down with the tuxedo will look extremely sexy."

Jane looks doubtful. "You really think so?"

Maura only arches a brow at Jane. Jane knows that she is getting nervous about performing. She looks at herself in the mirror and decides that Maura is right (as she usually is) and her hair looks good. She goes back to the spare room where her tux is hanging and quickly puts it on. She looks at her reflection in the mirror, ' _hmmm. Damn! I look good. Maura was right about the tux.'_

"Jane? Could you help zip me up?"

"Be right there." Jane walks back to Maura's room to find Maura standing there presenting her unzipped back, head turned to show the silhouette of Maura's face, tendrils of hair framing her face. Jane's breath catches as she gazes at the picture before her. Jane carefully zips up the dress, allowing her fingers to trail up Maura's back. Jane watches as that motion causes Maura to shiver.

Maura slowly turns.

Jane's brain shuts down.

"Wow. I mean, wow!" Jane shakes her head in hopes that more intelligent words will come to her speech. "Maura, you look exquisite tonight. That dress is perfect on you."

Maura blushes at the compliments Jane gives her. "You are looking quite sexy and delicious yourself, detective."

Jane continues to stare at Maura, thinking of all the 'delicious' they could be doing instead of going to the benefit. "Ahem. Ah, we better be going before I unzip you and mess up that beautiful hair."

Maura laughs gaily and slaps Jane lightly on the shoulder. "Oh, no Jane. We have put too much effort into tonight to back out now. Come, I want to show you off."

Now it is Jane's turn to laugh. "Me? You will shine like a jewel, all eyes will be on you!"

The ladies walk into the lavishness of the Boston Seaport ballroom. Jane had visited yesterday to do a little recon for tonight, but was amazed at the changes in the decorations. She glances at the table numbers and sees the table closest to the stage is the number printed on the cards with their names on it. She nods in satisfaction; so far, so good.

"Can we help you?" A blonde woman, approximately the same height as Jane, approaches Jane and Maura with a smaller auburn haired woman carrying a tablet. Jane looks at the blonde's feet and mentally shakes her head. " _Those heels must be at least 3 inches, how do women not break their necks?!_ "

Maura smiles as she introduces them. "I'm Dr. Maura Isles and this is Detective Jane Rizzoli from the Boston Police Department.

The younger woman is scrolling on her tablet as the taller blonde welcome the ladies. "Ah. Welcome to the Boston Seaport. I am Emily Winters, Event Manager for the Seaport, and this is my assistant, Jennifer. We will be helping you throughout this evening. Dr. Isles, if you would be so kind to follow me? Jennifer will take Detective Rizzoli where she needs to go."

Maura reaches out to touch Jane's arm. "I promise to be at the table when you go on. Break a leg, Jane."

Jane nods, "Thanks, Maura." She turns to follow Jennifer. Jennifer begins explaining the evening to Jane.

"Right this way, Detective. We have set up one of the small event rooms for the Boston Police Department to gather in while they are not in the main event room. There will be food and beverages in here. The guests are expected to start arriving within the next 30 minutes. There are small informational kiosks that the Boston Police Department will be stationed at during the 90 minute arrival/social/hor d'oeuvre time frame." They arrive at the room. Jane spots Frankie, Frost and Korsak sitting at a table and waves to them. Jennifer continues her explanation. "Next will be the dinner/karaoke show followed by a short intermission to allow us to clear all the tables, prepare the dance floor and allow guests one last chance to bid on the silent auctions." Jennifer pauses to scroll on her tablet. "Detective, are you expecting a delivery?"

Jane smiles with relief. One more piece of the evening has fallen into place. "Yes, I am."

"I will have the staff deliver it here if that suits you?"

"It suits me perfectly. Thank you, Jennifer."

Jennifer makes an announcement to the room. "Ladies and gentlemen, in 10 minutes, please go to your assigned kiosks. We will be opening the doors at that time for our guests." Jennifer shows Jane her number before she walks away. Jane heads over to the gang.

Frost's mouth is hanging open.

Frankie raises a Rizzoli eyebrow. "Looking good, Sis."

Korsak grins. "Jane, you a breathtaking sight."

Jane blushes at the attention. "Hey, guys, we all clean up pretty well, right? Look at you all spiffed up as you are."

A voice calls out. "Detective Rizzoli?"

Jane and Frankie yell out, "Here!" Jane looks at Frankie, "It's for me." "How do you know someone didn't send me something?" Frankie asks. Jane hits him. "Because I sent something to myself!" The delivery man was waiting patiently, watching the exchange with amusement. He finally hands Jane a long box.

"What's in there, Janie?"

"You'll see later, Frankie. Frost, are you ready for your job?"

"Don't worry, Jane. I'm ready."

"Wait a minute, how come Frost knows what's going on and I don't? How come he gets to help you?"

Jane looks at her brother. "Can you dance?"

Frankie opens his mouth, but then shakes his head and shuts it. Frost chimes in. "Mom made me take dance lessons." Frankie laughs, "Awww, I can see little Frost dance. What a good little boy." Frankie gets hit again

Korsak interrupts them. "Kids! Let's go to our assigned spots before you get your dress clothes dirty. You can dress them up, but can't take 'em out." He herds the younger detectives toward the doors.

The next 90 minutes pass quickly. Jane finds she is actually enjoying herself. Guests are friendly, thanking the detectives for their service, asking for photos with them. Jane catches glimpses of Maura walking around, doing her best to get more donations. Jane knows the time for her performance is quickly approaching. She feels the butterflies in her stomach. She leans toward Frost.

"By the way, who exactly are you dancing with?"

Frost grins. "Remember my instructor at dance lessons?"

"Yea, she was very attractive, much more so than mine." Jane winks at Frost. They had both signed up for dance lessons, Frost to brush up and Jane to learn.

"Well, when she found out why I was taking lessons, she volunteered to be my partner for the evening."

Jane laughs. "Nice job, Frost. You get a girlfriend out of this."

Frost grins. "At least a date."

Jennifer is making the rounds, reminding the people performing that it is time to get ready to perform. Jane, Frost and Frankie move to follow Jennifer.

"Detective Frank, you are performing 4th. Detective Jane and Detective Frost, you will be performing 7th." Jane nods, mentally preparing herself...

* * *

One more chapter to go! I hope you are enjoying this little story!

Hugs to all!


	4. Lady in Red, Part 3

A nod to Tess Gerritsen and TNT: Thank you for creating these lovely characters that we love to play with at times.

* * *

Jane peeks into the ballroom as Frankie sings "Twist and Shout". The guests are really enjoying the song, dancing in their seats. Maura is laughing, giving Frankie a thumbs up when she catches his eye. Jane feels her heart race. Jane walks back to the conference room, 'Two more songs to go! I can do this.'

"Hey, you!"

Jane looks at a young man wearing glasses standing at a table with sound equipment. "Who, me?"

"Yeah, are you number 7?"

"Um, yes."

"C'mon on over and let's get you ready. Do you want a wireless mic or a lavalier?"

"A lava what?"

The man paused, "OK, you know how the show police wearing wires on TV shows? That is what a lavalier is, kind of. It allows you to be hands-free." Jane nods in understanding, very similar to being wired.

"I'm going to dance with someone."

"Then a lavalier it is." He proceeds to run the wire under her jacket, through her hair and attaches the battery pack to her side. "There you go, doll. Keep the mic right there by that gorgeous mouth. The battery pack is small, so it's not creating any bulges. Look right here, see the switch?" Jane nods as she glances down. "When you are ready to start singing, press this, it turns green - you are live. Press again, you are muted as you are now. Got it?"

"Press once, green, on. Press again, muted. Got it."

"Good, because you are on. This song is ending and they will be introducing you in like 30 seconds."

Jane has a moment of panic but heads down the hallway that leads to the stage. The MC walks off the stage and winks at her. The lights on the stage dim as Jane walks on. The music starts. Jane begins to sing.

"I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight….."

A spotlight shines on the dance floor. Frost and his dance partner swirl around to the song as Jane continues to sing. "I'll never forget the way you look tonight."

The spotlight on the couple fades as they dance off the dance floor and gently illuminates Jane as she steps off the stage with a long stem rose. Maura's eyes widen in shock as Jane offers her the rose and sings the next verse to her.

"I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you do tonight

I've never seen you shine so bright, you are amazing."

Jane holds out her hand. Maura takes it in amazement as Jane leads her onto the dance floor. They begin to dance the waltz, Jane leading flawlessly as she continues to sing. Maura sees the love pouring from Jane's eyes as they dance. Any question of commitment flees her mind.

"And I have never had such a feeling

Such a feeling of complete and utter love as I do tonight.

The lady in red, is dancing with me, cheek to cheek.

There's no one here, it's just you and me

It's where I want to be."

Jane is singing from her heart to Maura, Letting Maura and the whole room know exactly how she feels. Jane sings the last two lines of the song.

"The lady in red, my lady in red

I love you."

Jane stops dancing, she bends and kisses Maura.

The room erupts in applause. Jane looks up in surprise, totally lost in the moment. She quickly turns off the mic, waves to everyone, takes Maura hand to walk her back to the table. She looks down at Maura, worried now that the song was over how Maura handled the literal spotlight.

"Are you OK? I mean, do you mind that I did this?"

Maura watches the concern cross her lover's face and takes her hands. "Jane, you have given me a wonderful gift. Thank you for the song and for dancing with me. I will never forget this night."

A look of relief washes over Jane's face. The evening went as planned and Maura is happy. Jane grins. "I have to go in back for a minute to unplug, but can I ask one question before I go?"

"Of course, Jane."

"Mind if I move some of my stuff into your place?"

Maura's eyes light up with pure joy as she hugs Jane. "Jane, you can move as much as you want into _our home_!"

* * *

There you go folks. A nice sappy sweet story. Sometimes all we need is a bit of fluff, right?

I know, some of you want some serious rizzles, right? I promise for something a little more steamy than the K+ rating.

I want to wish everyone a Happy New Year! Thank you for the reviews and PMs.

Hugs to all!


End file.
